Lies Like Snow
by CakeWritter
Summary: When Marco moves across the country and goes into a long-distance relationship with his boyfriend Jean, how long will it be before they fall apart? What tragedy's will they fail to overcome? And what will happen when Marco learns of a devastating secret that he had been left out on?


The wind whipped through Jeans ash-blonde hair, occasionally dropping flakes of white onto his head. He thought that it was especially appropriate that his hair be turning the color of frost, seeing as how all he felt inside of a cold pit of blackness.

Even through his jeans and sweater, Jean wasn't surprised that he was still freezing cold as the snow blew around him, but he didn't feel like lifting his numb body off of the porch steps that he was sitting on. More importantly he didn't feel like going inside where his only happiness was packing his bags. He didn't feel like facing Marco.

Jean thought back to the time when he had started to become distant from the man he loved. He believed that it was the night that Marco had told him he was moving across country. Jean still remembered the other boys voice that night. It had held a casual tone, but Jean could easily tell that under that tone held pain. The pain of leaving everything he had worked so hard to establish here.

The blonde sighed then. His breathe visible through the cold air surrounding him. "Why did you ever even tell me?" He asked the breeze that was twirling the snow.

"Out of every memory, is that the one that you plan to hold onto?" A kind voice asked from behind Jean, and he didn't even have to think twice about who that voice belonged to.

Picking his head out of his hands Jean turned in the direction of Marco, who was bundled up in a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue winter coat. He looked stunning in the blue, his black hair a striking contrast against the fabric. "Marco," Jean started "Why are you leaving?" He asked, not able to hold the breathlessness out of his voice. Marco was the only one that had ever held this affect on him, and Jean hoped that he would be the last as well.

Marco walked toward him, and sat down on the step directly next to him. Without even having to think, Jean snaked his arm around his boyfriends waist, bringing the dark haired boy against him. He was suddenly reminded of the difference when he was with Marco. Even though the wind was whipping against them, turning their skin red, and the temperature was rigid, as soon as they touched Jean was immediately heated up. Like a flame ignited with paper and gasoline.

He watched as the other boy closed his eyes then and took a few small intakes of breath. "I was finally excepted into Kenter University," He stated opening his eyes.

Once again Jean was filled with a numbness, but this time it was from Marcos' words. He had been so selfish, how had he never even thought to ask him why he was leaving? The blonde looked up at his boyfriend with guilty eyes, but yet he smiled. "Thats amazing!" Jean cheered, pulling the black haired boy closer to his side. He felt that the least he could do was be happy, even through the guilt.

Jeans eyes looked over to meet Marcos' equally brown ones with an intake of breath and before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing. The kiss wasn't like any others that they had shared before, it was fragile but yet full of longing. Longing to stay in each others arms like this until the end of time.

Jean slid his hands into his boyfriends hair just as Marco wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them closer and deepening the kiss.

Their lips glided over one anothers like boiling water as they both grew warmer beneath the others body heat. Jean smiled and parted Marcos lips just as a car horn beeped, shocking them out of their revieve.

Kylie.

_Marco ran inside after the grinning ten year old Jean and stopped behind a half wall, just peaking over it so that all the you could see from the other side was his eyes. He watched as his sister Kylie looked up from the book she was reading at the blonde haired boy, and quickly uncurled herself, jumping up. "Jean!" She exclaimed, starting to walk over to him with a smile on her face, well that was, until she noticed the giant Night Crawler that he had just pulled out from behind his back._

_Her eyes widened then, even to a larger size then they usually were and she let out a small shrill of surprise. Being a 14 year old girl, she was exactly what you would think her to be, grossed out by the things boys thought were cool. _

_Jean broke out laughing at the look that had crossed Kylies' face, and Marco smiled cheerfully, starting to come out from behind the wall. Catching him off guard Kylie picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at Jeans hand causing the worm to go flying toward the ground, which their cat immediately jumped on. _

_As the ten year olds eyes filled with surprise, Kylie took that moment to rush at him, throw her arms around his smaller body, and hug him. _

_Jean stiffened suddenly as Marcos sister continued to hug him "We're lost," He whispered then._

Damnit, we really are lost!"

Marcos head banged against the window of the old Ford again as his sister drove over pothole after pothole, complaining about how screwed they would be if they weren't able to find the main road.

"Wait, did I wake you up?" His sister asked as she glanced over at him.

The 18 year old shook his head, both to answer Kylie and to try and shake away the sleepiness that still drifted over him. "No, more liked the truck did." He replied, rapping on the window with his knuckles as to make a point. He watched as she nodded her head.

"So where are we anyways?"

Kylie smiled suddenly, a bright smile that lit up her entire face. "I have no idea!" She said cheerfully, and Marco blinked rapidly, wondering if he was still dreaming. "Whats that look for?" She asked him, her curly brown hair bouncing around her shoulders along with the truck and everything in it.

His sister was pretty he had to admit, with the shoulder length hair that she had inherited form their mom and the brown eyes that they both had received from their father. Marco remembered how she had always used to fool around with him in grade school claiming that he was adopted like any older sibling would. The only thing is, he had believed it for the longest time. Even though they were both siblings, the only thing they shared in common was their intelligence and their eyes. Marcos hair was short, black, and parted down the center, and he had also inherited a good deal of freckles from his grandparents, whereas, Kylie was nothing like that.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about being lost?!" He shouted, confused.

Kylies face turned into a frown, "Because it means I have more time to spend with my brother before he goes away to college."

"Kylie, you idiot. Im going to be staying with you remem-" Marco was cut off then as his phone went off, playing some song that his friend Sasha had set ages ago, but he was to lazy to change. He sifted through his sweatshirt pocket until he was able to retrieve the flip-phone. Before he answered Marco quickly glanced at the caller ID. Jean.


End file.
